Computer devices and systems have become integral to the lives of many, and include all kinds of uses from social media to intensive computational data analysis. Such devices and systems can include tablets, laptops, desktop computers, network servers, and the like. Memory subsystems play an important role in the implementation of such devices and systems, and are one of the key factors affecting performance.
Every computer contains one or more internal clocks that regulate the rate at which instructions are executed and synchronizes all the various computer components. For example, the central processing unit (CPU) requires a fixed number of clock ticks (e.g. clock cycles) to execute each instruction. Other components such as expansion buses can also have a clock. The Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) defines various Double Data Rate (DDR) specifications with memory interface and device operations on both the rising and falling edges of a system clock signal. This gives DDR-compliant devices the capability to move information, such as command and address signals, in some cases, at nearly twice the rate than previously possible.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on technology scope is thereby intended.